The present invention relates to loose-fill insulation blowing systems and methods, and more particularly to methods and systems for reducing static charge developed on the surface of loose-fill insulation during manufacturing, packaging preconditioning and blowing thereof.
The use of fiberglass loose-fill insulation is well known and preferred by many contractors because it can easily and quickly be applied to new and old building structures and is a relatively low cost material. The loose-fill insulation is typically blown through a discharge hose to a desired area, such as open cavities in floors and walls of attics. Often, the blown loose-fill insulation, being a dialectic material, carries a static charge on its surface as it flows through the discharge hose towards the discharge nozzle, particularly in relatively dry environments. This static charge is generated as the insulation travels through the hose and/or before the insulation enters the hose. This static charge causes the fibers to repel each other after discharge, thereby causing the fibers to spread out in a cloud formation and adversely affects control of the discharge stream. The charge also causes the fibers to stick to undesired surfaces and to operators, causing efficiency losses and skin irritation.
One method of countering this static charge problem is through the use of antistatic agents, such as quarternary ammonium salts. One such method and system is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,447 to Sieloff et al., entitled xe2x80x9cBlowing Wool Insulationxe2x80x9d issued Nov. 26, 1985. Antistatic agents for controlling surface static charge, however, tend to be expensive, corrosive and hydrophilic. Therefore, reduction or elimination of these static control agents in blowing systems and methods is desirable, while still adequately addressing the aforementioned problems associated with the static charge phenomenon.
A system for blowing loose-fill insulation includes a loose-fill blowing machine including a discharge hose. An ionizer is disposed in the flow path of the insulation through the discharge hose, wherein the ionizer reduces the static charge developed on the loose-fill insulation prior to discharge thereof. A method of reducing static charge developed on loose-fill insulation during blowing is also provided and includes the step of ionizing the insulation in the flow path of the insulation while the insulation is being discharged in order to reduce the static charge. The system and method eliminate, at least in part, the need for antistatic chemicals in loose-fill blowing systems, while reducing static charge build up on the loose-fill insulation and avoiding the distribution problems associated therewith.
The above and other features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention that is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.